Paper Hats
by Yobster29
Summary: Iruka sensei decides to try something fun with the class to cure them of their Monday blues. ChibiSasuNaru. Fluffffffffyyyyyy.


Hey everybody! Here's another Sasunaru one-shot for everyone to enjoy.

Now Yobster presents her ninth one-shot, **Paper Hats!**

-

"Good morning everyone!" Iruka sensei greeted his class of not-so-shining faces. It was Monday at the Academy and nobody was very happy about it. Except for Iruka. But he was a teacher. And teachers like stuff like Mondays and homework, no body knows why.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." Was the reply. From three, maybe four students. But mostly they were sleeping with their eyes open.

Iruka smiled at them and then pulled out three boxes overflowing with big rectangular sheets of paper. Normally he would have handed out a worksheet or something boring, but since this was new it grabbed the attention of all his students. Even Naruto Uzumaki - who probably hated school more than any of them.

"Today we are going to be doing something fun! How does that sound?" Well, naturally the class replied with a whoop of appreciation for fun. Granted they were incredibly confused as to how three boxes of paper could be fun, but they figured that Iruka-sensei knew what he was doing, so they didn't question his methods.

They had a class helper today, in case anyone got a paper cut or something equally diabolical. His name was Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei passed out all the paper- one sheet per person- and then he sat down in Iruka-sensei's chair with a little orange book. Iruka-sensei sweatdropped in his helper's general direction before turning back to the class and instructing them on what to do.

"Everyone fold the paper from top to bottom, okay? Make sure you touch the ends to each other..." And so commenced the creation of nineteen paper hats.

And one paper not-a-hat.

Naruto cursed and crumbled the paper into a ball before throwing it to the front of the room. He couldn't make the stupid hat. Everyone else could make it.

Even that dumb-butt Sasuke Uchiha.

Don't get Naruto wrong, he really did love Sasuke. But sometimes the other boy could be so perfect that it made Naruto want to throw up on him! And there go all the girls swooning over Sasuke and his hat on his head. That he made. Because he followed Iruka-sensei's directions perfectly. Because he was perfect.

Naruto wasn't perfect. He gave up after the first failed crease.

Shocked? Yeah, Naruto doesn't normally give up so easily. But he didn't even want to be in school, let alone try to make a hat and fail. Everyone would only laugh at him. Not the good kind of laughter that Naruto can make when he goofs off, but the bad kind. The kind that told him exactly what everyone else thought of him.

They thought he was a bad person, so they gave him bad laughter.

Except for Sasuke, which is why whenever the Uchiha wasn't being a stupid face Naruto loved him.

But not right now.

Because Sasuke was being a stupid face right now. He was looking at Naruto with that stupid face, expecting to see a hat on top of the other's blonde hair that matched the one on Sasuke's own black hair.

When he didn't see one, he stopped looking at Naruto. Oh well, Naruto though. He didn't want Sasuke to see him anyways, in all of his failing glory. Naruto put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes, trying as hard as a six-year old boy could to drown out the sounds the world was making.

Before going home that day, Naruto made sure to sneak a few pieces of paper out of the boxes.

-

Back at his lonely apartment, Naruto sat on his lonely bed with a lonely paper sitting in front of him. The other one's he had stolen laying in various positions on the floor. One was a paper crane. One looked exactly like a heart. Another was a blowfish. But despite the fact that Naruto could make all of these wonderous creations he could not figure out how to make the paper stay on his head in the shape of a hat.

Which is all he wanted to do at all. He'd even skipped training today to try and figure it out.

But that did not help him.

Because Naruto was down to his last piece of paper and getting desperate.

See, if Naruto could make this paper hat and where it to school tomorrow, maybe Sasuke would look at him and not be disappointed again. That would be good. Because Naruto hated disappointing Sasuke.

Nobody likes to disappoint people that they love, ya know?

So Naruto started to fold the paper in half, just like Iruka sensei instructed. Making sure to touch the ends. Then he started to fold it the other way and-

"You have to crease it first." Naruto jumped so high he fell off the bed. Carefully, he crept up the side to look out the window of his room and see Sasuke Uchiha sitting there looking at him with that perfect stupid face.

"W-what the heck, Sasuke!? You nearly gave me a heart-attack! You need to stop sneaking up on me like that." Naruto sat back down cross-legged on his bed and started to fold the paper length-wise, as he had been before being interrupted.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you need to crease it first. That's why you aren't getting it right. You stopped creasing." Sasuke let himself in through the window and sat down next to Naruto on the bed.

Naruto didn't say anything, but creased the first fold like Sasuke said too. Then he started to fold in length wise but was stopped again.

"You need to match up the sides." Naruto glared at Sasuke and stuck out his tongue.

"I know that!" And he did. He was just testing Sasuke, that was all. Naruto opened the paper up once he creased it and started to fold in the corners. But apparently he was doing that wrong too. "Teme! Why don't you just do it then?"

Sasuke shrugged and moved behind Naruto.

"Because you want to do it more than I do." Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and grabbed the other's hands. He started moving them with his own. "Like this."

And so Sasuke carried Naruto's hands all the way through the art of paper-hat making. When they were finished it was even better than the hat Sasuke made in class. Which was perfect. So they made a more than perfect hat.

Which Naruto wasted no time in pointing out.

"It's a more than perfect hat for a more than perfect person." Sasuke said and placed it on top of Naruto's head.

But the hat was a little too big for the blonde, so it slid over his eyes. Sasuke chuckled at that and Naruto lifted the edge to look at Sasuke's perfect smile.

See, everything was perfect about Sasuke Uchiha. But when you put him with Naruto Uzumaki, you get more than perfect.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto whispered and took the hat off his head so he could cradle it in his arms. He'd never made anything with Sasuke before and this felt very special.

"No problem." Sasuke whispered. He smiled at Naruto genuinely before leaning in and, being careful not to squash the hat they worked so hard on, pecked the blonde on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you t-too." Naruto stuttered, blushing. Sasuke laughed again.

"You blush worse than Hinata-chan!" He laughed and fell back on the bed. Naruto threw the hat on the floor, it's perfectness being forgotten in his anger.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yea-huh!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke and tickled the boy senseless.

The once lonely piece of paper lay on the floor of the once lonely little Naruto with all of it's paper brothers, shining above them because it was more than perfect.

-

-

-

-

Just like Sasunaru!! Hala!!

OKay, hope you enjoyed it!! You can connect it to Kiss of Kickball Death if you've read that and if not, go read it! lol, no you don't have to. But please enjoy all my stories because that's what they're there for. :)

Yobster


End file.
